


Back from work

by Pokemon_Trainer_Sara



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, lol I don't know how this website works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemon_Trainer_Sara/pseuds/Pokemon_Trainer_Sara
Summary: A silly little AU where Nate and Lack-two are twin brothers.This particular story takes place right after Lack-two's second encounter with Colress





	Back from work

It was another long, boring day at their dorm room for Nate. With Lack-two out at work and no new movies out requesting him to be in it, all he had to do was sit inside all day and wait for Lack-two to return home. Sitting in one place all day was no fun at all Nate had to keep movies as he always felt like his heart would stop if he did nothing for to long. He could have sworn he'd run around the entire building twice today out of pure boredom. Eventually however, Lack-two did return. Although he didn't look happy in the slightest. The bags under his eyes looked worse than usual. He looked more pissed off than just his usual tiredness from working all day. Seeing Lack-two like this always made Nate unhappy. He rarely got this angry over anything. 

"Hello Rachel! Welcome back, how's your day been?" Nate chimed in, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. 

"Nate, how many times have I said to stop calling me Rachel? For crying out loud I would rather Lacky or something stupid like that." Lack-two voice was sharp and unwelcoming. He never liked being called by his birth name but this was an overreaction for him.  
Time to think of a different plan. Clearly he's not in the mood for jokes. 

"Uh... what happened at work today?" Nate asked once more.

"I ran into Colress again." Oh, it was this Colress person again. The same thing happened the first time Lack-two ran into this strange scientist. He failed to arrest him the first time, and Lack-two wasn't happy about that. But now he seems to be even more angrier than his first encounter. 

"Ghetsis was there too. I could have easily beaten them both if they didn't have that darn kyurem with them. I barely made it out with my life." Lack-two sounded quite uncomfortable when he said that last sentence. He barely made it out alive. He wasn't used to being so close to deaths door, never mind failing altogether. The thought alone of his younger twin's death made Nate feel tense and uneasy. 

"All of that happened today huh? Sounds rough. I can assume you weren't able to arrest them, now where you?" Nate said in the most calming voice he could come up with. Running into the leader of Team Plasma and nearly dying isn't the best way to spend your day after all. 

"Nope, they got away in a large flying sail boat. I couldn't do anything. I had to sit and watch them make their escape."  
The defeated tone Lack-two's voice currently had made Nate more than worried. Has all of Lack-two's success finally got to his head? Nate had to think of something to say, and fast.

"Well... let's think about it this way way. You now know they have this legendary Pokémon right? Surely that information will help won't it? Now maybe you can think of a counterattack?" Nate exclaimed. 

"You are right on that. Now that I think about it, I should report to my superiors."  
That's not exactly the reaction Nate was hoping for, but he had something other than his recent failure on his mind so it was close enough. "Alrighty then Lacky, you have fun with that." Nate said.

"Did you just seriously called me Lacky?" Lack-two said with a slight chuckle. "What of it? You said you would rather be called Lacky. Do you want me to call you Rachel again?" Nate's tone has returned to it's usual perkiness. Lack-two's starting to feel better again, and that's all Nate ever wanted. "Nah man, think I'll pass on that. But I have a report to write, so we'll talk later ok?" Lack-two replied. "Fine, I'll make some dinner then. Want me to make some stake? I know you love it!" Lack-two smiled at his older twin "Sounds delicious. You do know how to cook a mean stake."

With all this recent drama of the return of Team Plasma, Nate knew there would be more days like this one. But if he stayed confident, he knew they both turn out fine in the end. They've been through worse, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to properly end stories.
> 
> Any sort of helpful criticism is always appreciated, but maybe go a little easy on me as this is my first attempt at a fan fiction type style of writing with a terrible sense of grammar.
> 
> I probably won't be writing any more about this AU for awhile unless I feel I actually managed to give this idea any sort of justice.


End file.
